Sweets Galore Drabbles
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: A set of romantic drabbles that I decided to do. There are going to different couples involve in each drabble. These drabbles are going to revolve under a certain treat that are sweets of course. Warning- May contain OCs for the some of these drabbles! Current in Re-Editing at the moment.
1. Chocolate-Covered Strawberries

**Welcome again! It is time for another story, but really is just a set of drabbles that I decided to do. There are going to different couples involve (some involving OCs within those couples). Each drabble is going to revolve under a certain treats that are sweets of course (inspiration came from having Starbucks Frapuccinos for the last 2 days).**

* * *

**Chocolate-Covered Strawberries**

**Couple: JohnnyXOC**

"Hey Noelani! I need to ask you something," states the crimson haired Scottish blader.

Noelani, a European-Hispanic blader glances over at Johnny with her coffee brown orbs. She was reading a piece of American Literature, but most specifically it was "The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald.

Noelani asks, "What is it Jonathan?"

"Stop calling me Jonathan there Noelani!" yells Johnny at female blader.

The European-Hispanic blader sighs and responds, "Fine and I am wondering what kind of question you want to ask me."

Johnny asks, "What do you want to eat?"

"I do have a craving for dark chocolate-covered strawberries," states Noelani.

Johnny thought that Noelani was kidding around when she said that. The French-Ecuadorian-Brazilian teenager glances at the Scottish blader with a smile on her face. She adores fact that he always think that she is kidding. The Salamlyon blader looks over at female with his lilac eyes.

"Are you trying to play around with me Noelani?" asks Johnny in an arrogant tone.

The Brazilian-Ecuadorian-French teenager responds. "No I am dead serious about this Johnny because I have not eaten anything since breakfast."

Johnny smirks at the response the Aphrodite blader gives him. Even though it true though, he believes that Noelani is one of the most demanding bladers despite her rich lifestyle. The crimson haired blader leaves Noelani by herself and she looks over to see that he was leaving her behind. As for the russet haired teenager, she just sighs to herself because she did not ask for much in the first place.

"Why do you have to act like this Johnny?" asks Noelani to herself.

Johnny states, "You are so annoying that why."

"You are the to talk," replies the brown eyed blader.

"So what if I am, but I did bring you something though," says the scarlet haired blader.

Noelani seems a bit surprised about this. Johnny is not the type of person to bring her anything when she asks. The Scottish blader informs the Brazilian-Ecuadorian-French sixteen year old to close her eyes. Noelani shuts her eyes close and Johnny places a large white box on top of the sixteen year old girl's lap.

Noelani questions the Scottish blader, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Of course you can," responds Johnny.

The russet haired blader opens her eyes to see a box on her lap. She puts the novel on the table and opens the white box. She was surprised to see a it was strawberries covered in different types of chocolate. There was a huge grin on her face as she sees this surprise Johnny has for her.

"Do you like it?" asks Johnny.

Noelani lightly kisses the Scottish teen's face and a light scarlet blush appears on his face. The Hispanic-European blader chuckles at the sight of a blushing Johnny. |

"Stop laughing at me!" yells the crimson haired blader to the Aphrodite user.

The russet haired teenager responds as she gives him a milk chocolate covered strawberry , "Never mind that and lets have a nice sweet snack."

"You always like to the change the subject, but okay then," responds Johnny as he takes the strawberry from the teen's hand.

Johnny sits right next to Noelani and takes a bite of his strawberry. Noelani does the same until she kisses him on the lips. It was a quick kiss and there was a smile on the Scottish blader's face.

"You taste like strawberries and chocolate," states the scarlet haired European blader.

Noelani asks, "And?"

"I actually like it because you are the sweetest girl ever even though you are annoying and bratty," replies Johnny.

The Brazilian-French-Ecuadorian blader responds, "Looks who talking because you are just as annoying and bratty like me."


	2. Red Velvet Cupcakes

**Red Velvet Cupcakes**

**Couple: MichaelXEmily**

"Emily, come over here," says Michael.

Emily walks to the living and sees that her teammates are eating a box of red velvet cupcakes that Judy brought. Everybody from Michael to Rick are enjoying these red chocolaty cupcakes.

"Isn't that the third box of red velvet cupcakes Judy brought?" questions Emily.

Michael responds as he was eating, "Fifth box actually."

"Michael! Don't talk with you mouth full!" yells the orange haired PBB-All Starz member.

Eddy replies, "Chill out Emily and enjoy a cupcake."

"I am not hungry anyway," responds Emily as she adjusts her glasses.

Emily walks away from her teammates because she can tell when they can act like pigs. It was hard for her since she was the only girl on the team and she does not like to eat so many sugary sweets. Judy looks over and sees the orange haired Trygator blader outside the tv room.

"I cannot believe you actually bought them another box of those cupcakes," says Emily.

Judy responds, "I wonder why Max convinced me to get those red velvet cupcakes in the first place."

Emily was not surprised for fact that Judy's son has this sweet tooth. She decides to walk away while Rick, Steve, and Eddy leave the TV room and see Emily walking down the halls.

"Michael needs you Emily," says Eddy.

Emily asks, "Why?"  
"He did not tell me anything and better if you go and see for yourself," responds Eddy.

The orange haired blader sighs and walks to the TV room and sees Michael sitting down watching some television. She sits down on the couch and looks over to see that there is one cupcake left in the plastic container. Emily wonders what the blonde haired blader wants with her.

Emily sudden asks, "What do you want from me?"

"Eat the cupcake and then we talk," replies Michael.

The orange haired pouts and responds, "No!"

"I am telling you what I want to say, but for now, just eat the cupcake," responds the blonde haired American blader.

The blader wearing the glasses sighs to herself and glances at the cupcake with her pale blue colored eyes. One cupcake does not kill anyone, does it? Emily picks up the cupcake hesitantly and takes a small nibble of the sweet desert. Michael was eyeing on the tennis player as she was trying to enjoy that cupcake. A smile appears on the blonde haired baseball. Emily on the other hand was enjoying the cupcake that she was eating. She realizes that one cupcake does not cause a little bit of harm. After the only female member of the PBB-All Starz finishes the cupcake, there was a little bit of cream cheese frosting on the corner part of her lip.

"You got something on you lips," says Michael.

Emily questions, "Huh?"

Michael slowly approaches the orange haired blader and kisses her light on the lips. He licks the tiny bit of cream cheese that was on Emily's lips. A dark shade of crimson appears on Emily's cheeks. She moves back all of the suddenly and looks away.

"Is something wrong Emily?" asks the blonde haired blader.

Emily asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me that you have a crush on me and your sweet tooth for red velvet cupcakes," responds Michael.

Emily was trying to think which of her teammates set this up. Rick is not capable of doing this. Steve and Eddy are out of the picture, which left the orange haired blader with one choice. The only person who told Michael about her sweet tooth for red velvet cupcakes and her crush on Michael was Max.

The orange haired tennis player states, "Max told you."

"Bingo!" exclaims the blond haired blader, "plus I find you to be rather cute despite the times we have fought and argued with each other."

With that said, Michael stands up and leaves the room. Emily was still sitting down on the couch. She then looks over at TV remote and turns on the television. A smile appears on her face as she sees that there is a tennis match going on.

"I love you Michael Parker," whispers Emily to herself.

* * *

**I forgot mention something important! You can also send me requests also. They can be CanonXCanon or CanonXOC. If you are going request a CanonXOC drabble, PM me or write a review with your character's information. Plus I am going need to tell sweet dessert treat you want me to use in that drabble (this also applies for CanonXCanon drabbles).**


	3. Strawberry Flan

**Strawberry Flan**

**Couple: ClaudeXOC**

"2 ½ cups of sugar," says a female voice.

Claude walks into the kitchen and sees an eighteen year old pours the sugar in a saucepan.

Claude asks, "What are you making Martiza?"

A pale tan skinned young lady turns her entire body over to see the eighteen year old Barthez Battalion blader right behind her. Maritza's ebony black hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing an apron over her casual clothes.

Maritza responds, "I am baking a strawberry flan for a party that I have to go in a few hours and plus an additional flan if you guys want any."

"Why would make us some for Maritza?" questions the Barthez Battalion blader.

Maritza scoffs and decides to continue baking that strawberry flan. Claude sighs to himself and leaves the Puerto Rican-New Zealander blader by herself. The eighteen year old female blader wonders why does Claude has to act like that in front of her. As Claude continues walking down the halls of the condo that the BBA offered them, he almost bumps into a short pink haired blader.

"Oh sorry there Mattie," says Claude.

The short blader responds, "It's alright Claude. Plus do not go into the kitchen because Martiza has an attitude problem."

"I know where you getting at. Maritza does not like when people act rude to her while cooking or baking," comments Mathilda about Maritza's attitude problem.

The silver haired teenager replies, "I know what you mean because she is the one who usually cooks for us aside from Coach Roux."

"Maybe helping her can ease up the tense a bit for Maritza," says the pinknette to her teammate.

Claude then looks over at Maritza, who was working herself out with this strawberry flan that she was making. He walks into the kitchen and he witnesses how exhausted the Puerto Rican-New Zealander was. Claude then looks over on how much she has been working just to make two flans.

"Do you need any help with that Maritza?" asks Claude from behind.

Maritza turns her entire body over and sees the tall member of Barthez Battalion. A small smile appears on her face all of the sudden.

"Sure thing Claude because it is hard to work on two flans," comments the ebony haired blader.

Claude stands right next to her and the nineteen year old Hispanic blader explains to carefully how to make flan batter. It was quite messing among the two of them since Claude never has cooked or baked anything in his life before. Maritza giggles like a little girl as she witnesses the silver haired blader covered in flan batter. Claude was kind of the annoyed for the fact that Maritza was teasing him about this. Then again, he smiles because she was happy and enjoy this one bit.

Claude then looks over at a piece of strawberry flan that was already on the table. She was wondering where did that random piece came from. Maritza was putting in the two flans in the oven so they can be baked for a couple of hours.

"Maritza, who's flan is that?" questions Claude.

Maritza replies, "It's yours Claude because I brought some flan from my cousin's party three days ago."

"You actually thought that I was going have some flan," states Claude.

Maritza simply asks, "Do you want the flan or not?"

"No," replies the tall Barthez Battalion blader.

The ebony haired blader replies as she takes the plate, "Your loss then."

"That is not what I meant because I want the strawberry and something else," comments the nineteen year old blader,

Maritza asks, "What would that be?"

"You of course," says Claude as pulls the Hispanic teenager into a warm embrace.

A light blush appears the on the nineteen year old ebony haired blader's face. Claude and smiles places a light kiss on her cheek. After that slightly romantic moment, the tall blader from Barthez Battalion walks away from Maritza and leaves with the piece of strawberry flan in hand. Maritza caresses her right cheek and wonders why Claude would choose her out all the other beautiful women in the world. One thing for sure is that she was indeed lucky to meet up with a guy like for sure.


End file.
